Unlikely Angel
by iczelion
Summary: When Jake has a fight with his family and Sam becomes ill he must decide once and for all what he wants for his future, what is most important and who is he taking to prom? SAKE
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here's my SAKE fic for you guys. I promised it and here it is. As I said before I have not read all the books so don't be to hard. Flames will either be ignored or flamed back, I give fair warning. **

**I know Jake may be a little OC but give me a break, the guy is the toughtst cowboy I've ever heard of. Yes, I know I suck at spelling. And I know Jake would never hurt a horse so don't be too pissed about the first chapter, I know what I want and I didn't know how else to start it off. **

**And most of the fluff will start in the next chapter.**

Samantha Forster ran her hands down the beautiful neck of her horse Ace. She was outside Three Ponies Ranch waiting for Jake Ely to come outside. They were suppose to go ridding after she had spent half a day to get him to agree.

She sighed and leaned her chin on her palm, he was suppose to have met her ten minutes ago. Of course she could have walked in and asked what was taking him so long but that meant greeting all the Ely's and although she loved each and everyone of them she was in a huge hurry. Sam hadn't seen the Phantom in over a month and she was worried.

Finally after what seemed like hours Jake stomped outside after slamming the front door to his house shut. Sam watched as he walked over to the already saddled Witch and jumped up on her back. "Jake?"

"Lets go!" He hissed in such a deadly, soft voice that she was afraid to disobey. Jake spun Witch harshly around and kicked her into a canter off of the ranch. Sam followed at his side in silence until they were at La Charla where they stopped to give the horses a drink. Jake still had not muttered a word and his hat covered his eyes, still Sam could tell he was upset by the quick, hard actions he used.

"Jake? What's up?" He jumped down from his saddle and threw the reins to the floor causing a very hurt Witch to jump back in surprise.

"Nothin" He replied harshly as he sat down on the floor. Sam slid to the floor and gently ground tied Ace.

"Jake? What's got you so upset?" She asked as she sat down next to him. He shook his head stubbornly and stood up.

"Nothin!" He yelled and walked over to Witch. He grabbed her reins so quickly she whinnied in surprise and reared.

"Stop it Jake!" Sam yelled as she ran over and snatched the reins out of his hand as the black mare came thundering back to earth. She snorted and stomped backwards until Sam's low crooning soothed her to a halt. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"She yelled at him after leading Witch to Ace's side.

"I can get the silent treatment, I can get the tough, rough cowboy attitude but never in my wildest dreams, Jake Ely would I ever imagine you actually treating a horse that way!" Sam yelled as she pointed her finger at him. He looked at the floor and rubbed his neck with a sigh. "You can yell your head off at me all you want to but I can't believe you'd actually frighten that mare as much as you did!"

She was about to yell at him some more when he grabbed her shoulders so she became silent.

"Sam!" He yelled, then his voice softened. "You're right." He let her go, took off his hat then turned and sat back down.

"I'm sorry Sam. You're right." He placed his hat nervously back on his head and picked up a rock and threw it into the lake so it splashed around them.

"What's up with you?" She asked as she sat next to him once more.

"You mean besides my whole family?!" He asked angrily, she looked at him in disbelief. He had never been this open with her before. It was nice but she couldn't imagine what his family could have done to make him this angry.

"Jake..." She gently placed her hand on his arm. "What happened?" He sighed and threw another rock, this time harder and farther.

"It's my fucking life!" He yelled as he stood up again and walked along the flowing water. She followed at his side. "If I wanna go to college I'll go! If I don't I won't!" He yelled as he kicked the ground causing a mound of dirt to lift up into the air.

Sam waved the dust away with her hand and looked at him. "I'm tired Sam! I can't take it anymore!"

"What did they tell you?"

"They want me to go to Harvard or Yale or something like that." He said as he stopped and looked at her with those deep mustang eyes.

"I thought you wanted to go to college?" She asked him confused.

"I do, I did...I wanted to go to give my family a name. I wanted the word Ely to mean something..." He looked back at the floor. "But how can I leave all this?" He asked stubbornly looking back at La Charla.

"I can't leave Wyatt or Witch, the horses or y..." He trailed off and rubbed his neck. "The more I weigh it the more I hate the idea of going."

"So you don't want to go to college?" She asked, he shook his head. "Did you tell you parents?"

"Why do you think they were yelling?" He asked and turned around to walk towards Witch.

"Jake, you don't have to go." She said simply, following him back and forth. In fact she really liked the fact of him not going. She always had worried about what would happen when he left and hadn't liked any of the possibilities she had come up with.

"Yeah, tell my parents that." He said while looking down at the floor.

"Jake," She grabbed his arm boldly which caused him to stop instantly. "It's your life. Live it like you want too. You don't have to make up your mind tonight, think it over. You'll do the right thing." He smiled slightly and gently wiggled out of her grasp.

Sam watched as he walked to Witch's side who turned from him. He whistled a few times and offered his hand for her to sniff at. After a few moments she took a step near him and allowed his sorry hands to travel over her forgiving neck. "You always have." Sam whispered into the wind so only the river could hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, question for all you guys out there! If anyone out there wants to call themselves a real cowboy or cowgirl they have to know the person who sang the song in this chapter. I will reveal the name in the next chapter but every country guy or gal should be very familiar with this name.**

**Ok, the name of the song is Unlikely Angel, also the title of this story. The artist filmed in over a dozen movies and is sometimes referred to as the queen of country. She is very popular and is still alive today. Who is the artist?**

**PS. THANKS REVIEWERS!**

'_Like the phoenix_

_From the ash and dirt_

_I rose up from the pain and hurt_

_When I was at my very worst _

_I found you._

Sam and Jake hung around La Charla for a while until the sun began settling into the cooling ground. They hadn't been anywhere Sam had wanted to go and she had not been able to see her stallion but just staying around with Jake, doing nothing, was not a total waste of her time. It was rare that Jake ever spoke as much as he had today and she was very glad he had felt comfortable enough with her.

Witch had given full forgiveness and Sam had grown very tired. It was late and it was about time she should be on her way home.

"Jake, why don't you come have dinner with us?" Sam asked as she got up on Ace rather dizzy and closed her eyes until the ground and sky stopped spinning.

"No, It's ok." He whispered, oblivious to Sam's little spell. She closed her eyes and shook her head clear, thinking it was just the Navada sun.

"Oh, come on. Gram made...well I'm not excatly sure what she made but she made something." Sam urged, he smiled slightly and gently jummped onto the mares back. His anger had subsided and his gentle touch with horses had returned.

_Thought I could never love again_

_When a stream of light came beaming in_

_A thread of hope _

_For me to spend, around you_

"Alright." He replied and they both turned their horses to River Bend.

To Sam the bridge came into view a lot quicker then expected. Her eyes had become blurry and it was hard to focous on the two reins in her hand. Luckily Ace had decided to behave today and Jake really had no reason to talk now. She thought it was spending all day in the sun and vowed to drink a lot of water and stay inside most of the day tomorrow.

They tied the horses up and removed the saddle and bridles. Jake watched Sam and thought she had moved slower then usual and she picked up the saddle as if it weighed 100 pounds. He shrugged it off, thinking she was just a little tired.

_Umlikely Angel_

_Standing there in front of me_

_As if you were my destiny_

_Like we were always meant to be, together_

"Jake! I'm so glad you came!" Grace said happily as she placed a large plate of fried chicken on the table. Jake nodded to Wyatt and Bryanna and removed his hat.

"Thank you ma'am. Sam invited me." He said cautiously.

"And I'm glad she did! Honey, sit down would you?" Grace said to Sam who had remained standing, staring at something out the window.

"Oh, sorry Gram."

_Unlikely Angel_

_It feels so right inside your love_

_Like God has sent you from above_

_To honor, cherish, and to love, forever_

_The smile upon your angel face_

_the heaven in your eyes replace_

_The hell that I've been going through_

_Before you_

Sam sat down, her head continued spinning and the smell of chicken, which would have made her hungry now made her feel sick.

"So, Jake, how's your parents doing?" Grace asked as she poured mashed potatoes on Wyatt's plate.

"Fine ma'am." He said as he took a drink from his glass of water. He looked over at Sam who was looking at her plate in distaste. Wyatt followed his gaze and looked at his daughter.

"Sam, you ok?" Everyone then turned to look at her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I think I was just out in the sun too long." She replied weakly. Grace looked at Bryanna and then at her grandaughter.

"Well, why don't you go up and take a cool shower. I'll save your dinner for later." Sam nodded and looked at Jake.

"Sorry." She said as she stood up, he shook his head.

"You look pretty bad brat. You better go get some rest." She smiled, glad to have her nickname back and turned to go upstairs. She took a step forward when everything turned upside down and her legs gave out. She fell hard to the floor.

_How long have you been there for me_

_I once was blind but now I see_

_A future full of hope_

_How I adore you_

"Sam!" Bryanna and Grace screamed in unison. Jake however, was the first at her side. He beant over her where she had grabbed her head in her hands and was curled up in a ball with her knees up to her chest.

"Sam!" Bryanna said in worry, Jake gently grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face. She looked so pale, so very pale.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He asked seriously .

"I can't...everythings blurry." She whispered in a faint voice.

_Unlikely Angel_

_Standing there in front of me_

_As if you were my destiny_

_Like we were always meant to be together_

_Unlikely Angel,_

_Oh, you never know where one might be_

_In sacred halls or crowded streets_

_But God has sent one straight to me from heaven_

Sam wasn't sure how she had gotten off the floor or when she lifted into the truck but she sat on the seat in Jake's arms. Her head rested on the cowboys shoulders with the moon shinning down on his face. He looked worried and that was never a good sign for anything. Her dad was driving but where Grace and Bryanna was, she didn't know.

"Jake?" She whispered, she attempted to look at him when her head spun again and she felt sick.

"Hold still." He gently demanded. It took her a moment to understand they were driving and Jake had both his arms around her. She was sitting very close, almost on his lap.

"Where...what-"

"Hush. You're going to be ok."He said softly. She laid her head back on his chest and everything became black.

_Unlikely Angel_

_Unlikely Angel_

_Unlikely Angel_

_Unlikely Angel_

_Hmmmm_

_Unlikely Angel_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well westerncowgirl I have to give you your promps. YES! Dolly Parton is the artist. **

**I know this chapter is kinda long, kinda sappy kinda out of character but please tell me it's kinda good. **

**Yeah, isn't it great. When you feel and look your worst it's always the time your crush comes around? I hate that!!!**

Sam awoke to white walls and the moon shining on her face in the middle of a hospital bed. Her head felt like a five pound weight had been pushed into her skull. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. An IV was hooked up into her arm and was connected to a bag above her bed.

She expected to see her father or Grace or Bryanna hovering over her. They weren't, in fact there was no one else in the room except... "Jake?" He sat on the other side of the room in a chair, a blanket covered his arms with his hat hanging on his knee.

At his name he started out of the chair and sat up quickly, he had dozed quietly on and off since she had laid unconscious.

"Sam." He stood up and looked blankly at her. She looked like a ghost, so pale, under the white sheets. Why was it that somehow, someway she had always ended up in this hospital? And why had _he_ always been there when she had been hurt and scared. Why was it always her?

"Jake? Where...where's dad, and gram?" He walked cautiously over to her as if she would collapse if he came to close.

"The doctor wanted to talk to them. I told them I'd stay incase you woke up." That wasn't exactly true. The doctor had wanted to talk to her parents but he had been at her side, in this room since they brought her here. In fact he had refused to leave.

"Oh." She looked sadly down at her hands and he turned his head so he wouldn't see the hurt expression.

"Uh...how do you feel?" He asked.

"My head hurts. What happened?" He shook his head and walked over to the side of her bed and sat down by her legs.

"Not sure." He said softly, she wouldn't meet his eyes. This had to be hard for her, but he wasn't sure how to help her now. He understood horses, not people. "Ah come on, your parents will find out what's wrong."

She looked at him with moist eyes and berried her face in her hands as if he had just given her a hard slap. "Oh Sam! Don't cry, I'm sure you were just over tired...or just too much sun." He never, ever wanted to see her cry, it made him feel horrible.

She shook her head and looked back up at him, this time tears ran down her face.

"That's not it Jake. What...what happens if...Oh Jake! I don't want to go back to San Francisco!"

She cried softly and burst into tears.

He wasn't sure why, perhaps it was because both were tired. Maybe because he would rather have died then see the tears racing down her cheek. Or maybe it was just instinct, but he stood up and sat closer to her side and scooped her up in his arms.

"Hush. You aren't goin back." He tried to whisper reassuringly. She berried her face in his broad chest and gripped the collar of his shirt in her hand. In truth he had never thought of the possibility of her going back to her Aunt's house. It hurt to much to think of her so far away. Why?

"Oh Jake! They did it before." She said between tears.

"They won't again." He said as he lifted his hand and gently began to stroke her hair. Trying to calm her and himself.

"You don't know that." She argued helplessly.

"I won't let them."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He said softly, she sniffed and continued her silent crying in the hollow of his shoulder. He could feel the tears through his black polo shirt and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "I promise."

"I can't leave the ranch, or Jen or...You." She said and his heart seemed to stop in place. Why was it she had been able to say what he couldn't? He couldn't leave her either, he hadn't wanted too. She was the reason he had even questioned his going to college, she was the nagging guilt in the back of his mind, reminding him of the loneliness he felt just being at Three Ponies and her at River Bend.

When he was with her he didn't feel lonely. He didn't doubt anything. He could easily be himself and he knew everything that he did was the right thing.

"I...you won't have to Sam. You won't." He whispered and cautiously laid his head down so his chin leaned on her seemingly, now small shoulder.

He knew she could have meant _you_ in so many ways but it still made his stomach flip and his pulse slow.

"Jake please..." She trailed off and sniffed again.

"What?"

" D-don't leave me." She asked helplessly.

He gently rubbed small circles down her back meaning this as a comforting gesture, until the tears stopped and she had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks guys, and I know, where the hell have you been. Sorry, nothing I can say except for friends, guy, family and add the 28th day of the month. Not a great month for me. **

**I hope the characters weren't too OOC.**

"But what's wrong with her?" Wyatt asked the doctor with Grace and Bryanna sitting down in the chairs.

"Well we've taken blood tests and the only thing I can tell you is that she has a virus." Mrs. Harvey said as she looked at the paper work on her clipboard.

"A virus, what kind of virus?" Bryanna asked.

"We aren't quite sure. It's highly advanced and fairly new." Wyatt rubbed his eyes as if in pain then looked back at her.

"Well is she ok?"

"Yes, I believe that she will do just fine. She fainted because she was dehydrated and we're prescribing her Penicillin, it's the toughest antibiotic there is." Mrs. Harvey said as she pushed her glasses farther up her nose.

"Is it contagious?" Grace asked.

"No. Defiantly not."

"Mrs. Harvey. When she was younger she had taken a bad fall and we sent her to live with her aunt in San Francisco. Do you think-"

"No, absolutely not. Changing familiar surroundings would in no way help her out. No. Give her about a week, make sure she takes the medicine and gets plenty of rest and she should be fine."

"What if she isn't? Can she go to school?" Grace pressed angrily.

"We're ninety-nine percent positive that the penicillin will cure whatever she has. If she doesn't get well in about a week bring her back. As for school I'd give her a few days to recuperate but there should be no harm in sending her back."

"Is there anything we should watch out for?" Bryanna asked.

"Well she will have a headache for a few days. Fatigue, vomiting, we aren't sure about the symptoms. It'd be a good idea to have someone around her most of the day."

* * *

Jake gently pushed Sam back to her sleeping position and swept a strand of hair out of her face. His shirt was wet and stained, a constant reminder of her crying. It wasn't fair for this to happen to her, what had happened to her? What was taking Wyatt so long?

He sighed and pulled the blanket so it covered her shoulders. The IV line rocked back and forth and he turned his back to it. Instead he watched as her chest gently rose and fell with her smooth breathing. He remembered the last time he had saw her like that at suddenly he couldn't look at her at all.

He was responsible the first time, he had drilled that so many times into his head. Was he responsible now? He had kept her outside talking about his stupid problems. She had stayed sitting outside because of him. Was it again his fault for her lying in this bed?

He shook his head and walked over to the door. He had called his mother and explained what had happened, his family was suppose to be here soon. He couldn't stand to watch her laying helplessly, but then she had asked him not to leave her. She had begged him not to leave her. True he never promised anything, but how would she feel if she woke up and no one was in the room?

He sighed and walked to his chair where he had been sleeping. He wasn't sure what to do. He was getting to close, way to close. Maybe he should go to collage, would she have the same unknown power over him even there? He could barely stand being a few miles away, another state would be unbearable.

But what if he was responsible for her getting hurt? What if he kept hurting her? He wouldn't want to risk that, maybe it would be better for both of them if he just left. Maybe he could sleep without her hovering over his dreams. Maybe he could look at a horse, could hear a song, that didn't remind him of her if he was just far enough away. Maybe.

"Jake." Wyatt peeked his head around the door and whispered for him. He obeyed quickly, glad to have something to do. "How is she?" He asked as Jake stepped into the hall.

"She's ok. You...you..." He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck the way he always did when he didn't know what to say.

"What?" Bryanna asked as she walked over to them followed by Grace.

"You wouldn't send her away again...right?" Bryanna looked at Wyatt and both shook their heads.

"We aren't sending her away. The doctor said she had a virus." Wyatt explained. He looked pale, tired which was understandable. It was already eleven. "Did she say anything?"

"She woke up and said her head hurt. Then she went back to sleep." He was not about to say much of anything else. He had a feeling Wyatt wouldn't really appreciate how he had comforted her even though it was pretty innocent. "She was looking for you guys."

"Poor thing." Grace said more to herself then anything. There was a silence until Jake figured he should say something.

"Well my parents are going to pick me up. I better get going." Jake placed his hat back on his head.

"Jake, we had to ask you somethin. If your parents agree...well Sam's going to need someone to look after her for a few days and we got work and Grace won't be home. Would you mind staying with her for a day or two?" Wyatt asked rather uncomfortably.

Great, this was excactly what he needed. More time with Sam.

"Sure. I'm sure it'll be ok." He said dispite his better judgement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys, Thanks for the reviews.**

Sam woke to the gentle shaking of her shoulders and opened her eyes to see Jake bending over her. "You ready to get out of here?" He whispered. She realized that she was still in the hospital room, the IV had been removed and a wheelchair had been rolled to the side of her bed.

"What time is it?" She asked as she carefully sat up.

"Around eleven. Your dad's out signing the papers. You ready?" She nodded and swung her legs to the side and slid to the floor. Her shoes were off but her socks had remained which gave her some protection from the cold tile. Her head was pounding and her arms felt heavy but she didn't want to stay a minute longer.

She took a step forward only to feel her legs give out again. This time she didn't fall, Jake had grabbed her around the waist and held her while she leaned against his front. "Easy." He whispered. She felt her face turn red and looked down at the floor. "Here, put your hand on my arm." She did. "Lean on me."

He walked her to the wheelchair and helped her sit down. "Ok, it's not Ace but it does the job." He said, she smiled slightly.

"Are your parents here?" She asked as he picked up her shoes which were sitting near the bed and placed them on her lap.

"Yeah." He said as he looked around the room one more time in case he forgot something.

"Oh." So that was it, he helped her, comforted her and now he'd leave her.

"I'm going home with you guys tonight, your dad wanted me to watch over you during the day until you get better." he explained ad he walked behind her and began pushing the chair towards the door.

"There not sending me away?" She asked.

"I promised you they wouldn't. You got a bad virus, that's all." She strained her neck to look at him.

"A virus?"

"Yup." He pushed her out the door from the bright white room and into the darker hallway. Sam was about to say something when Bryanna and Grace spotted her and ran to her side.

"Sam! Sweetheart! How do you feel?" Grace asked as she planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm fine, just tired." Sam said as Bryanna gave her a backbreaking hug.

"Hey, don't forget us!" Nate said as the other Ely's came filling in. They formed a large circle around her and gave her a hug at the same time.

"Hey! You guy's be careful." Maxine said happily as she pushed her way through her sons. "Don't you hurt my girl." She bent down and gave Sam a hug.

"What, you adopt her or something?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"I'm in a house full of men! Yes, I decided I adopted her. Hope your father doesn't mind." Sam laughed softly and looked around for the familiar Indian black hair, she didn't see Jake anywhere.

"You ok honey?"

"Fine. I was just looking for..."

"Her father!" Wyatt smiled as he walked over and gave her a quick kiss. Sam forced a smile.

"Yeah. I'm so happy to see you all, but I'm really tired-"

"She's right. Poor thing. Ok, everyone get out of the way!" Maxine demanded.

"Maxine, thanks so much for coming, and thanks for letting Jake spend a few days at the house." Bryanna said shaking her hand.

"What?"

"Ma, I told you they wanted me to look after Sam." Jake appeared at Bryanna side as quickly as he had disappeared.

"Yes but you didn't say a couple of days." Jake sighed and shook his head.

"Not right now, please." He whispered.

"Then when Jake? First you don't want to go to collage now you don't want to finish High School? I don't understand you anymore!"

"Who said I don't want to finish High School?!"

"A few days off! Please Jake I'm your mother. You don't understand how important education is!" He sighed and shook his head again.

"I'm not fighting with you here. I promised I would help Sam and I am, that's it." He said quietly then walked behind Sam and began pushing her through the crowd.

"Jake I don't want to bother you-"

"Don't worry, you're not." He said sharply and Sam fell quite. Wyatt Grace and Bryanna ran to catch up as he steered Sam outside and over to the truck.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Bryanna said as he opened the door.

"Don't worry about it." He took the shoes off of Sam's lap and placed them on the floor.

"If you can't stay we understand."

"I said I would." Jake said in a flat tone as he bent down and gently slid his fingers under Sam's legs and behind her back. She gasped slightly, half from surprise and half from her throbing head as he picked her up effortlesly.

For a moment Sam couldn't breath then she couldn't swallow. She knew she couldn't have gotten the in the vehicle alone but she hadn't expected Jake to actually carry her. His warm chest against her face, his arms wrapped tightly around her, it was everything she had ever wanted. But just as quickly as it happened it was over.

Wyatt moved the wheelchair as he genlty slid her into the seat and let her go.

**Ok, a little weird and I promise the next chapter will be better. First day with Sam and Jake ALONE. I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a while. Things have just gone bad to worse.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, You all probably want to shoot me now. I'm really, really sorry! I'll never take this long to update again! **

Jake held Sam during the drive home in the same manner he had held her on the way to the hospital. With her face resting gently on the inside of his shoulder and his arms wrapped securely around her arms and waist to prevent movement. He had thought she had fallen asleep but the occasional sigh or small movement of her shoulder proved him otherwise.

When they did arrive at River Bend Jake jumped out of the truck and again swooped her up in his warm arms again. This time Sam was ready and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wyatt opened the door as Jake carried her inside and waited as everyone else filled into the room, holding her gingerly, effortlessly.

"Thanks Jake, I can walk, I think." Sam whispered even though she really didn't want to let go of him just yet. He shook his head and looked at Grace.

"You want me to put her in her room?"

"Yes, I'll go with you." Jake Waited until Grace trudged up the stairs until he followed. Grace turned down the covers and Jake laid Sam down carefully. "There, you need anything?"

"Can you get me some water?" Sam asked. Her grandmother smiled and hurried to get a glass which made Sam feel guilty, she really wasn't thirsty, she had just wanted an excuse to be alone with Jake.

"Ok. Well...night Sam."

"Jake wait! Where are you going to stay?"

"Sleepin' on the couch." He said with a shrug. "Get some sleep." He turned to go when her voice stopped him again.

"You stopped calling me 'Brat'." She pointed out. He turned to face her.

"You want me to call you 'Brat' again?" She frowned and shook her head.

"I like when you say my name." She hadn't meant to blush but in truth she loved hearing her name coming from him. He made it sound like so much more than just a name. He smiled a rare smile and turned off the lights.

"Good night...Sam." She watched as he turned and walked down the stairs before she curled into a tight ball on her side and fell asleep.

Sam woke up to her alarm clock which glowed 6:00 p.m. She shot out of bed, that couldn't be right, when she had fallen asleep it was 12:00 a.m. She walked to her window and sure enough it was dark out. "I've been asleep all day?"

She began walking to the door but had to stop when she became dizzy. "Oh, what is this thing?" She slowly made it down the stairs to where the lights were off and the t.v buzzed quietly in the middle of the room. Jake laid across the couch but lifted his head up when he heard her.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." He smiled which made her blush. He sat up so she could join him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Your dad said not to." He said defensively. She smiled and looked at the t.v which was showing a commercial for allergy medicine. "It's just the news." He said. It fell silent between them until Sam couldn't help but ask the question she had been thinking about.

"Are you ok?"

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Well at the hospital...Your mom and everything." He looked back at the t.v set.

"I'm fine."

"Jake, it's not just about collage is it?" He wouldn't look at her. "What's wrong?"

"You just fainted and was rushed to the hospital and you're asking _me _'what's wrong?' You're crazy Sam!" She looked at him but he didn't offer her anymore than that.

"Ok." She stood up. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Hold on I'll help you." He said standing next to her.

"Jake, I'm perfectly capable of getting a glass of water by my self." She said walking to the kitchen and getting a glass from the cabinet. "See."

"Great Sam! I'm so proud of you." Jake said mockingly grabbing his own glass. She looked at him and flicked her hair behind her ear in a very Rachel-like manner. Again her head hurt and the room began spinning. The glass fell to the ground and she began falling once more.

Jake ran to her side and caught her before she hit the floor. "You ok?" She leaned on his chest and shook her head. "Ok, back to bed." She didn't reply as he took her back to the couch and sat her down gently. "You're pale."

"Can't you just say 'pretty' once in a while?" She said, trying to take the worried look off of his face.

"Fine, you're pretty pale." He said and she smiled slightly. "I'll get your pill. Don't stand up, please." Before he couldn't stand to leave she grabbed his arm.

"No. Don't go."

"It's just in there. I'll be right back." She shook her head and he could feel her weak grip tightening as much as it could.

"Please. Stay." He sighed and sat back down at her side not willing or wanting to leave her anyways.

"Fine but you have to rest." She nodded. "Are you cold?" She nodded again. He reached over and grabbed the throw blanket that laid over the back of the couch. He had only meant to wrap the blanket around her shoulders but she leaned forward, with his arms open, and fell softly on his front.

For a minute he didn't know what to do, then he leaned back and pulled her closer to his chest. She sighed in content then closed her eyes, smelling the sweet sent of horses and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M Back! And life sucks!**

The Phantom let out a loud whinny with his silver mane shifting like a banner in the wind and moonlight. Sam watched quietly while holding her breath as he shifted his weight slightly to walk down the hill and over to her. His glossy coat illuminated the dark of night as his magnificent presence filled over the bushes and weeds which were unworthy to brush against his forelegs.

"Zanzibar." She whispered, he stopped at his name and whinnied again. "Come on boy." She stretched out her hand to him and he began walking forward once more.

"Sam! Watch it!" Both stallion and Sam turned to see Jake running towards them from the house.

"He won't hurt me!" She yelled at him.

"Not him!" Jake said pointing back at the Phantom. Sam looked at her horse and saw behind him bright, yellow eyes. "Move!" Jake yelled. The Phantom spun around and sidestepped large, fatal claws that swiped towards his chest.

"Blackie!" Sam screamed in horror and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Sam! Get out of here, now!" Jake ran over and grabbed her arm.

"But the Phantom!"

"Go! I'll help him, just go!" She didn't want to leave but the Phantom let out a painful cry and she ran to the house. Once she was on the porch she looked back to see the Phantom laying on the floor, his glossy, white coat now stained with blood. Jake stood next to him with a large, fallen tree branch in his hands trying to ward off the mountain lion.

The cat snuck forward, dodged the blow Jake swung and leaped at him. "JAKE!"

"Sam! Sam wake up. Wake up!" She jolted awake with sweat running down her face and tears burning the brim of her eyes. Jake was hovering over her with his hands pinning her arms to the couch. "Sam, it's me."

"Jake?" He nodded and released her so she could move freely. She quickly sat up and threw her arms around him. "Oh Jake!"

"Are you ok? What happened?" He asked as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Jake..." She leaned back slightly to look at him with the tears shining down her face. "You were...and the phantom was..."

"Ok, calm down. It was just a dream."

"No! I saw..." She shook her head. It couldn't have been a dream, it was to real.

"Sam look at me." She obeyed and he gently grabbed her hand in his. He guided it up to her forehead and placed it there. "You have a fever Sam. It was just a bad dream. I promise you, both me and the Phantom are fine."

"B-But there was so much blood. Y-You couldn't have..." She fell silent. She finally heard herself and she sounded pathetic.

Jake looked at her confused face then shook his head, already knowing what she was thinking.

"Sam, it's ok."

"No it's not!" She said sadly as she sat up correctly on the couch and berried her face in her own hands. "I feel so stupid!"

"It's not stupid to care for something you love."

"I just want this to be over!" He scooted closer to her side and pulled her to his chest.

"It will be. You're going to get better." He whispered.

"And if I don't!? No one knows what this is! They _think _it's a virus! What happens if I don't get better?" She asked sharply.

"Then I'll always be here to take care of you." She closed her eyes and moved closer to him.

"Would you do something for me?" She asked in a whisper.

"Anything."

"If I tell you where he is...tomorrow, will you check on the Phantom?"

**There you go. Cliffy! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry if Jake seems OOC. Thanks everyone for all of the reviews, actually they were getting kinda scary. Here you go! Review!**

"Jake, Sam!" Grace called as she opened the screen door and walked inside the house. Her granddaughter was sitting on the couch with Jake standing in the kitchen talking to someone on the phone.

"Hey Gram." Sam said, looking at her from the t.v.

"Hey honey, how do you feel?" Sam smiled.

"Fine."

"Jake hasn't teased you that much?" Grace asked. Sam looked over at him, he gave her a small smile before returning his full attention to the phone.

"No, we're ok. Are you staying home?"

"No honey, I have to go back. I just came to pick up some clothes. Trudy still needs help with that mare."

"...What?!" Jake said loudly then lowered his voice to the receiver. "What did you tell her?" There was a moments pause. "No I didn't...why would you even think-" Sam turned back to her grandmother.

"I wish I could help you."

"I know, I wish you could too. You'll get better soon." She walked up the stairs leaving Sam alone.

"...No I don't...Well I'm not doing it!" Another pause from Jake. "Look I have to go! Bye." He slammed the phone down.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked, he looked at her then nodded.

"Perfect." He said sarcastically.

"Who was that?"

"Darrell." Jake said as he sat down on the kitchen table. Grace walked back into the kitchen with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hi Jake." He nodded.

"Ma'am."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. There's food in the fridge and help yourselves to what you find. If you need anyhting Trudy's number is by the phone and... let's see, what am I forgetting?"

"Don't worry gram, we'll be fine." Sam said reasuring. Grace smiled, kissed her forehead and walked back outside into the waiting vehicle.

"Jake, are you going to go or not?" Sam asked. He shrugged. "Please Jake, I have to know if he's ok. Please!" He looked at her then sighed and berried his face in his hand.

"Ok, I'll go." She looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"You aren't going to fight with me?" She asked. He looked at her blankly. "What's wrong? What did Darrell say?"

"Oh no! I'm doing one crazy thing already, repeating what I just heard would be another. I'll go see if your stallions ok, only if you stay put."

"I will." He put his hat on and went for the door. "Oh and Jake... Thanks, for everything." He smiled.

"Don't thank me yet." He said as he walked out.

Sam watched him as he crossed into the barn and flew out on Witch. She waited until he was out of sight before going to the phone and looking through the numbers until she found Darrell's.

* * *

Jake crossed over the bridge on his silky black mare. The clouds had formed into a grey blanket hanging over him. Sam had told him about the secreat vally and he had listened to her tales unsurprised.

It was a stupid idea, a stupid thing he had promised but since he met Sam he did a lot of stupid thing.

He rode in a canter with Darrell's voice ringing in his ears and he gripped the reigns tighter. Leave it to Darrell to make his bad week worse.

Witch flew across the plains until he found the formation. He guided her to the opening of the secreat valley. Now, to find the Phantom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Im back. Please review. I was in a hurry, I just got my computer back up. It crashed, dumb viruis! Sorry it may not be to detailed. **

"The_ Prom_! You told Rachel Jake would go to the Prom with _her_!" Sam yelled after she had spent minutes threatening Darrell. "Have you lost the little bit of sense that you possessed?"

"Calm down Sammy girl! I said it was a possibility!"

"Darrell! You never mess with _Prom_ dates! I mean other dances are bad enough but the Prom is an unwritten law! It's _the _unwritten law of school dances! How could you!? And with Rachel Slocum?!"

"Glad to see you aren't jealous." Darrell said while laughing.

"This is not funny! And I am not jealous!" Sam argued over the phone.

"Sure Sammy girl. Come on, you can't say you don't like my man Jake." Sam hesitated, thinking of the pass three days; how Jake had been there, so kind, so nice... She understood that they had been friends and she also understood that within the last 72 hours that had somehow changed. She knew it changed, she just didn't understand to what.

"How could you Darrell?"

"I live life in the moment! Besides, he doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to. Where is he anyways."

"Checkin' on some horses." Sam replied as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Well tell him he better go inside soon. A storms coming. A bad one by the looks of it." Sam froze, suddenly frightened as the words sunk in. A storm? She had just sent Jake into a storm? "You still there?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful over there. Tell Jake to call me when he doesn't feel like tarring my head off. And get better soon."

"Yeah, thanks." Sam said hurried as she placed the phone down. She quickly walked over to the window, looking up at the sky. Dark clouds had formed, making a large ocean off blackness that spread out to the playa. "Jake, please. . . please be ok."

* * *

Jake staggered into the tunnel, leading into the secret valley. It had grown darker since he had dismounted Witch and he was prepared to give up and go back to the ranch when the tight rock wall opened up, leading into a wider open space. 

At first he could see nothing and then his eyes slowly began to adjust back to it's normal vision. There in front of him, a few hundred yards off was the Phantom and his heard, grazing on grass. The Phantom looked up from his spot near the lead mare when he heard the footsteps.

He saw Jake, and his anger flared at the thought of any other human then his girl, daring to enter his domain. He flattened his ears, preparing to charge the intruder when the wind shifted and he could smell her. Sam. Her scent drifted off the human boy and he calmed considerably.

Both Jake and the Phantom stared at each other as the other horses slowly began to notice the intruder. They backed away, hiding behind their stallion, their savior.

Jake was the first to break the gaze as he quickly scanned the valley for anything unusaul. When he found none he started towards the exit. The Phantom nickered softly, causing him to freeze and turn around.

Hadn't it been both Sam and Jake that had tried to train Blackie? Hadn't both been their since he was a foal? Sure, the Phantom would always belong to Sam, he would always be Zanzibar but he couldn't help but remember the human boy who had always been the third wheel. The boy who had always been with her.

He edged closer to Jake. The white stallion's muzzle stretched out his attention fully on the suroundings.

"You remember me?" Jake asked in a whisper. The Phantom snorted, stopping at his voice. "Blackie?" Again the Phantom nickered. Jake looked back up at him and stretched his hand out to the white stallion.

* * *

"That's it!" Sam said to herself as she stood up from the chair at the kitchen table. " He's been out there too long.." It had been more then three hours since Jake had left and the sky was only getting darker.

Sam ran out, despite her protesting head and went out to the barn. Ace whinned for her to come closer. "Come on baby." Sam said as she grabbed his bridle. "We have to go get Jake."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam shivered involuntarily in her jacket as she steered Ace towards the Secret Valley. A single drop of rain fell on her nose and she kicked her horse into a full gallop. Her head ached beyond belief and her vision began to waver into a black spot. But she didn't dare stop, didn't dare quit until she saw Jake.

Her dream kept replaying itself in her mind . All she could think of was the blood on Jake and the Phantom. It was something she couldn't stop thinking about, something that hurt, bothered more then the unknown sickness she had.

Ace climbed on and stopped when he fell into the spot next to Witch, Jake's silky black mare. Sam slid carefully to the floor and ground tied Ace alongside Witch. She had to hold onto the horn of the saddle until she could stand without the dizziness and upset stomach.

"Jake!" Sam yelled as a few more raindrops landed on her face. "Jake!" She stumbled into the cover of the tunnel. "Jake!"

She staggered through, calling his name as she leaned on the wall for support. "Jake!" She made it to the opening into the hidden valley. There was a loud neigh in recognition and footsteps although she could tell if it was Jake or the Phantom. Everything was blending together in a whirl of color.

Jake stood still with his arm outstretched, waiting to see if the great white stallion allowed his touch or demanded him to leave. He wasn't sure how long they stayed staring at each other. Wether it was minutes or hours he couldn't say but his arm was hurting badly.

The Phantom' s silvery ears perked up suddenly from their cautious position and he let out a loud neigh. Jake turned around to see Sam, barely conscious as she leaned on the wall for support. He forgot about the Phantom and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her erect.

"Sam. Can you hear me?" Jake asked worriedly.

"You were late." Sam whispered as she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Damn it Sam! I told you to stay put!"

"There's a storm." She argued quietly as she leaned on him.

"So you decided to put both our lives in danger instead of just mine!" Sam was barely awake but at his words she pushed away from him, angry now.

"I'm sorry Jake! You're right, I am completely stupid. Forgive me for caring about what happened to you! Next time I won't bother! And you can go out with Rachel Slocum for all I care!" She yelled angrily.

"Rachel?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I called Darrell!" She hissed, shaking her head to try and clear it.

"Please tell me you didn't."

"Yeah I did. And he told me about the storm. And about your _prom _date." Sam didn't know why that fact bothered her. Jake and her weren't together, he was free to see whoever he wanted. She kept telling herself that it was just because it was Rachel but she also knew she'd feel the same anger towards any other girl.

"Rachel is not my date! Darrell asked her out, not me!" Jake replied in a firmer tone.

"Right! Like you really mind. I mean, she is the prettiest girl in school right?"

"Sam, you're acting crazy! It's Rachel you're talking about! I am not taking a Slocum to the prom. Who said I was even going to the prom?"

"Yeah, whatever!" Sam yelled, causing the room to spin and making her hug her stomach. Jake grabbed her arm but she shrugged him off. "I'm fine!" She snapped.

"I'm not going to argue with you on this. We have to go." Jake said in a softer tone as he remembered that she was sick. The Phantom neighed again, stamping his foot in impatience. Sam looked up at him and walked slowly over to his side, barring her face into his silvery hair.

"Hi Zanzibar." She whispered softly. He bobbed his head up and down. "Thank God you're ok."

"He's fine Sam. We have to go. Remember the storm?" She knew he was right but she didn't want to leave her stallion so soon. Besides, Jake had done it again, he had made her feel like an eight year old again. Dumb that she had come for him. "Sam. We need to leave."

"Fine." She hugged the Phantom once more before backing away from him. "Bye Blackie."

Her and Jake walked to the mouth of the tunnel when the Phantom followed slowly behind. "No Blackie, stay here."

"He won't go far. Come on." Jake grabbed her hand and she would have pulled it out of his grip she thought that she could walk without his help. But she knew she couldn't so she allowed him to lead her outside where Ace and Witch were standing in the now sheeting rain.

Jake helped Sam onto Ace, lifting her gently into the saddle. He then ran to Witch and turned her quickly around.

"Can you make ok?" Jake asked.

"I can ride a horse thanks!" Sam hissed. He shook his head but only started Witch down the slope. The Phantom following a few feet behind them.

**R&R Please. The more reviews the better. And yes, Sam's dream did mean something. You just have to keep reading to find out what. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there everyone. I must say, I had every intention of deleting this story I was about to many times but the reviews kept poring in and I felt it to be so mean to do so. I then thought, perhaps I just won't update it for a while and I haven't been planning to at all until the reviews became so persistent.**

**So here's the deal. I will finish off this story but you must forgive me for the much too long wait and you must also be patient. I haven't updated this story for a long time and I have quit reading the Phantom Stallion books so I really don't remember them too well. **

**Actually, I believe I gave the books away to my little cousin because she loves horses as much as I do. And as always, I am a horrible speller so please do ignore and if there are any mistakes with names or places etc. please tell me. **

**Thank you to all the reviewers and to all those who had been waiting for my story, please forgive me. **

**Now without further adieu here's the next, long awaited chapter…**

Jake watched Sam through the downpour of rain, not too confident in their whereabouts. The Phantom had taken his place in the front of their party, not about to be stuck behind a gelding and a mare. Jake could only hope that he was leading them back to the ranch and not away from it since Ace and Witch were refusing to take any other course.

Sam was slumped forward in her saddle, Jake wasn't even sure that she awake until the Phantom stopped suddenly and Ace braked. She sat straighter and tightened her hands on the reigns, looking around them as the Phantom stared straight ahead.

Jake steered Witch up to Ace's side, looking at Sam.

"What's goin on?" He asked. She shrugged, obviously still upset about their argument and stared forward, as unseeing as he did. "We have to get goin Sam, make him move or we'll have to walk these horses back."

"I can't make him do anything!" Sam snapped.

The Phantom looked back at them, hearing the anger in Sam's voice. He made a soft whinny that, if could have been translated, would have said, 'stop it you two'. Jake was about to reply to Sam when both he and the Phantom gazed back across the prairie.

"What was that?" Jake asked, straining to see through the darkness.

"What?" Sam asked, anger now replaced with fear as she heard the seriousness in his voice.

"I thought I heard-" Before he could finish Ace neighed, rearing in the air and taking several steps back. Witch as well, puffed out her chest threateningly and backed away despite her masters demands.

"Jake!" He turned at Sam's scream, and followed her horrified gaze. A large, growling mountain lion approached...

The Phantom neighed in anger and stepped forward, pawing the ground in a threatening manner and shaking his silvery next from side to side. Jake stared dumbly at the scene for a moment before his eyes fell over a faint light in the background. Looking intently at it, he could just make out the bridge that led to the ranch. "Jake!" Sam demanded in a horrified voice, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Sam, get out of here. now" He said urgently and at his words, she looked even more afraid. The same words he had spoken in her nightmare. "Sam!"

"No..." She whispered as the large cat moved closer, stretching low to ground.

"Now Sam! Go to your house!" He demanded.

"Not without you!" She was not about to leave him, nor the phantom, not this time. She would rather die than to allow her dream to come true.

"Sam-"

"No!" She yelled stubbornly as Ace began to whinny in fear. Jake knew it would not be long until he became so frightened that he would take off, with or without Sam. Witch, who had been more disciplined, was a bit calmer, still trusting her masters judgement. The Phantom was snorting at the oncoming predator, showing that he was willing to fight.

Without another thought Jake rode up to Sam's side and quickly grabbed her arm, half pulling, half picking her up and into his saddle so they were both now on Witch. With one loud yell and a slap on the rump, he sent Ace into a gallop, flying past the mountain lion and running for the only safety the gelding saw, the glowing light of the ranch.

Jake had hoped that the mountainlion would have followed the gelding but it wasn't the case. It still focoused on the three of them, it's paws outsrteched with the claws shinning in the same eerie light as it's eyes."Jake-?"

"Hold on tight!" He instructed and without a further reply kicked Witch into a full out run.

It was the only chance they had. Hopefully the mountain lion was too distracted with the Phantom and would not notice that they had taken off. Unfortunately, it was too much for Jake to hope for. The moment they passed, the yellow, slitted eyes fell on them and then the large cat followed closely behind. Witch neighed, now completely horrified while the cat raced just paces behind them.

"Jake!" Sam screamed. His jaws tightened and as he looked over his shoulder he saw the Phantom, chasing them with his ears flat and muscles bulging.

The lion pounced at that moment, sailing into the air as they made it to the bridge of River Bend. Jake pulled on the reigns, turning the mare her to the right and into the water, away from the attack. It wasn't a moment too soon, the lion, skidded to a stop on the wooden planks.

The Phantom charged at that moment, rearing up and slamming his hooves down. The lion darted out of the way, turning away from Sam and Jake and to the Stallion. He darted under the Phantoms legs, weaving it's way under the silvery stomach and behind him, clawing the silvery back legs.

"No!" Sam screamed as Jake steered Witch to the front of the house and tied her to the porch post, pulling Sam down behind him. "Jake, the Phantom!"

"Stay here!" Jake demanded as he hurried inside, returning a moment later with the Wyatt's shotgun in his hands. He raised the barrel, taking aim, only for Sam to grab his arm. "What are you doing!" Jake demanded.

"Don't shoot! You could hit the Phantom!"Jake knew she was right, but at the moment he had only been thinking of how the mountain lion had attacked them, how she had screamed his name. How he had heard the fear in her voice. It was suddenly clear to him that she had dreamt this exact thing, that she was never afraid for her own life, but for his and the Phantoms.

They looked back towards the bridge where the Phantom was now rearing in the air, a godlike presence around him as he danced backwards, away from the moutain lions threatening claws. Jake could see teardrops mingling with the raindrops across Sam's ghostly face. There was nothing he could do, nothing either one of them could do except watch the match between horse and lion.

He knew he should take Sam inside. She already had a fever, what this would do to her state of health, he wasn't sure. He also knew however that she would never leave the Phantom fighting alone, even if she could not physically help, and as a horseman, he didn't want to make her. Instead, he walked over to her and pulled her to him, feeling her trembling body in his arms.

She laid her head against his chest, positioning herself so she could watch the Phantom.

As the stallion reared again the lion jumped upward and slashed the Phantom's shoulder open. Sam covered her mouth with her hand and felt the tears pouring over her eyes.

**Ahh poor Phantom! I'm so mean, but here you guys go. Please R&R! I'll update as much as possible. I promise I won't give up on it until it's over. Thanks again to all my loyal reviewers!**


End file.
